A technique for modeling components and products using a computer and simulating strength and fluid performance related to the products has been spreading. In recent years, access to simulation result data or transfer, visualization, and analysis of the data by a client in a server are increasing according to a remote communication technology represented by cloud computing. Therefore, there is a demand for a system and a method for efficiently transferring the simulation result data. On the other hand, the size of simulation data is becoming enormous according to the progress of computer performance represented by a super computer. Therefore, concerning the transfer of the data, it is desired to compress the data with some method and then transfer the data.
For example, as described in [Patent Literature 1] below, in general, a conventional data transfer system proposed in such a background divides data into predetermined blocks, performs irreversible compression for each of the blocks, and then transfers the data. The data is expanded/restored on a receiver/client side.
As an irreversible data compression technique, for example, as described in [Patent Literature 2] below, there is a method of dividing time-series data into designated segment width and compressing the data according to singular value decompression.